After the funeral
by slothssassin
Summary: A short GrahamField story of what happened after Chloe's funeral. Max decides to visit Warren late at night, because she can't stand being alone after her best friend's funeral.


**After the funeral**

 _Max's POV_

Max looked at herself in the mirror.  
"Awful" she thought.  
Her eyes were red and puffy from tiredness and crying, but she just couldn't stop herself. Chloe's funeral had been a few hours ago and Max still struggled to believe that she had lost her best friend.  
"Why haven't I tried to contact her before?" she asked herself  
"We could have had way more time than just a week…"  
It made her feel even worse that Chloe had had to die in that bathroom, never meeting Max in the parking lot, never spending that last week together. It hurt Max to think about how alone and angry Chloe must have been in her last moments, trying to blackmail Nathan Prescott.  
The funeral had been both, nice but also very sad. A lot of people came, Max even spotted Frank and his dog saying their goodbye. And that blue butterfly? She still felt a strange vibe remembering it sat down on Chloe's coffin. It had been the very same as the one in the bathroom, right before Nathan had entered.  
"Almost like a spirit" she thought, gulping back her tears.  
Grabbing a box of old photos of Chloe and herself, Max sat down on her bed. She didn't know whether she wanted to be alone or in company. Right after the funeral, Max had just felt like running away from all the people, but now, as she sat alone in her room, she almost wished for someone to talk to.

 _Warren's POV_

Warren sat in front of his computer, gazing absent-minded on the screen, scrolling through the newest memes on 9GAG without really seeing them. He was still worried about Max. She had completely lost her strength after her best friend's funeral, breaking down in tears. It had been horrible for Warren to see her like that, knowing that he couldn't do anything to make it better. He checked his phone: No new messages. Warren smiled faintly. He should have known it. As if Max would like to talk to him now.  
"She just wants to be alone, dude." He told himself, putting his phone back on the desk. It was dark outside, but Warren didn't bother to turn his lights on. He was looking for something to distract him, but not even his favourite episode of Doctor Who helped him to get his mind off the funeral and the rest of that sad day. After some minutes of watching the show listlessly, he felt a sudden urge to shut down his computer. The boy finally got up and glanced at the clock.  
"11pm? Well, I could technically go to bed then" he thought, ignoring the fact that he normally never went to sleep before 1am. Feeling somehow uncomfortable, Warren decided to take a long shower first to wash off all of his gloomy thoughts. His fingers already grabbing the handle of his room door, he hesitated.  
"Should I text Max first? Just to make sure she's alright…"  
Warren crossed his room again and took his phone from the desk. It took him several minutes to write a proper text, as he didn't really know what to say.

 _Hey Max, just wanted to make sure you're alright. If I can help you with anything or if you need to talk, feel free to message me. I'm always there for you. Hope you sleep well._

Warren read his message one last time before hitting _send._ As he left for the showers, he tried not to think about anything. He was happy to find the bathroom deserted. Warren didn't feel like talking, much less he wanted to be bullied on this evening. Taking the hot shower felt very welcome, but it couldn't distract him from worrying about Max. Maybe she had answered now? Warren quickly finished showering and slipped in his pyjamas. Back in his room, he sat on his bed and grabbed the phone again. Still, no new messages. Feeling a little disappointed, he sighed and lay down on his bed.  
"Come on, bro. She's super sad, what did you expect?" a voice in his head whispered.  
"Maybe she's already asleep. Maybe she'll text you tomorrow."  
Lost in his thoughts, he turned on his side and tried to sleep.

Suddenly, Warren heard a noise. He didn't know how long he had been lying in the dark, perhaps he even dozed off for some time, but a soft knocking sound made him sit up straight in his bed. He heard it again: Someone surely knocked on his door. Warren got up slowly and opened it. Max stood in front of him, still looking upset, but also as pretty as ever.

"Hey. I got your text." She said and held up her phone. "Can I… maybe stay here with you?"  
"Uhm… sure." He answered baffled and stepped aside so she could enter his room.

Warren was completely taken by surprise. He hadn't even thought Max would answer his text, well, he had simply hoped for it. And now she was standing in his room. Suddenly realizing that he was only wearing his pyjama, he felt a bit embarrassed.

 _Max's POV_

Max glanced at Warren. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a simple white shirt. His hair was a bit wet and messy, but he looked simply gorgeous. She felt the heat crawl up her cheeks and quickly looked away before Warren could see her blush.  
"Your best friend died and you think about how good Warren looks" she thought angrily. Their eyes met, and suddenly, she felt quite uncomfortable. Max was glad Warren started to talk, because she surely didn't know what to say.

"Well… would you like to watch something then?" Warren asked her. They had been sitting in his room often, watching the newest TV shows he somehow managed to download, but this time felt pretty different. Still, Max agreed and they both sat down on the bed.

" _Doctor Who_ , _Supernatural_ or _Breaking Bad_?" the boy asked, holding up three DVDs.  
"I don't care. You choose." Max answered and leaned against a pillow.

She didn't feel like talking, and gladly Warren seemed to notice that. He fluffed up his own pillow and lay down next to her. After a few minutes of _Supernatural_ had passed, Max realised she hadn't caught a single part of the plot. Her thoughts were still pretty focused on Chloe's death, yet another one had entered her mind. Warren's hand was lying close to her, and with every minute, the desire to hold it was growing stronger. Some more minutes passed in silence. Glancing at his face, Max couldn't tell if Warren was concentrating on the show or if he, too, was distracted by his thoughts. She didn't know what was holding her back, why she didn't simply took his hand, surely he wouldn't say no, but what if he did, that'll be so embarrass-  
"Fuck it." Max interrupted her own chaotic thoughts, and not just took his hand in hers, but also placed her head on his shoulder. Warren twitched and Max was sure he hadn't expected this, but seconds later she felt his muscles relax again. Hearing his heart pound quickly, she wondered what he was thinking about.

 _Warren's POV_

Warren's stomach gave a weird lurch, almost as if he had missed a step going downstairs. He knew that feeling quite well, it was the very one he always had when Max touched him. What the fuck was happening this evening? He felt strange remembering he wished for Max to answer his text, and now she was actually lying next to him, even holding his hand. He knew his face must be glowing red, but Max didn't notice his awkwardness. Her head resting on his chest, she also didn't seem to be bothered by his rapidly beating heart.

"Shit what does she expect me to do now?" he asked himself, feeling like the room was suddenly boiling hot. Several minutes passed and Warren tried to decide whether he should stroke through Max's hair, wrap his arm around her or simply do nothing.  
"Damn dude, isn't this what you always wanted? Come on, be a man, do something now!"  
Slowly, he let go of Max's hand and put his arm around her. To his great relief, she snuggled even closer to him. Warren glanced down, their eyes meeting again. Both smiled awkwardly, looking away quickly, their faces blushing.

 _Max's POV_

Max felt so comfortable, she even grew tired. She hadn't had a lot of sleep since Chloe died, but also, she hadn't felt as relaxed as now, cuddling with Warren, enjoying his warmth and closeness. She studied his face, his dark brown eyes focused on the screen, his lips curled in a slight smile he didn't seem to be aware of. Remembering how they had kissed in the diner, Max felt a tingling sensation on her own lips.  
"Would it be so strange if I just kissed him now?" she asked herself, growing more and more curious. After all, it was only she who remembered their kiss, how warm and soft his lips had been, and how badly she had wanted to stay with him in the storm.  
"I could kiss him and then rewind." Max thought bitterly. No, she had enough of her power. After all, she hadn't changed a damn thing. She had tried so hard to make everything better, to save Chloe and give her the happiness she deserved. But she had failed… Well, at least Chloe was with Rachel now.

"Are you alright, Max?" she heard Warren ask.

Max looked up in his face, he seemed worried.

"Yes, I am. Cause I'm here with you."

The words had slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Warren grinned from ear to ear, hugging her tightly. Max closed her eyes and smiled too. She couldn't tell how long they sat there together, just snuggling in the dark, enjoying the comfort they gave each other. When she opened her eyes again, the episode had long ended, the TV still showing the DVD's menu. Warren softly let go of Max and turned it off. She saw him hiding a yawn behind his hand and chuckled.

"Let's go to sleep then, shall we?" she asked and Warren nodded.

Max huddled up closely to him, their faces only inches apart. Laying awake for some time, she wondered what Chloe and Rachel were up to now, wherever they were. Warren mumbled something about freckles in his sleep and Max had to smile. Thinking that she could easily fall asleep like this every day, she softly stroked his cheek and placed a light kiss on his lips.


End file.
